Fishing rods have generally remained unchanged over the years. For example, conventional fishing rods include an elongated body having at the proximal end, a handle. Typically, the reel is attached towards the distal region of the handle. The problem with the conventional fishing rods is that they are difficult to maintain leverage while holding the rod in an upright fishing position over time. Additionally, the elongated handles are difficult to be used to carry the fishing rods before and after the rods are being used.
Fishing usually occurs over long periods of time, where the fisherman must continuously hold the fishing rod outward while waiting for a fish to strike. Since conventional fishing rods are essentially elongated poles, the forces transferred to the handle increases as the fishing rod length increases. This is due to the force of gravity and the physics of torque. Further, since the conventional fishing rod is linear, the fisherman typically holds the fishing rod with a severely bent or rotated wrist, which can lead to discomfort that can include wrist strain and possible injury and damage to one's hands and wrists and arms over time. The problems are even more acute when the fishermen is going after larger fish such as bluefish, and the like as compared to smaller fresh water fish, and the like.
Over the years a variety of rod configurations have been proposed to address these problems. However, there needs to be better solutions to these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,041 to Hays describe fishing rods with removable handles. However, the double clamped handle shown in FIGS. 1-5 is intended to be attached on both sides of a bent handle and not along a straight elongated handle that exists in most fishing rods. Also, the raised handle portion 11, has finger indentations that are used for the fisherman to carry the fishing rod by the handle so that the fisherman is not able to continue to grip the actual elongated rear butt end handle portion of the rod. Additionally, if the fisherman does try to grip the existing elongated end of the rod, the downwardly protruding finger indentations on the extra handle will uncomfortably press into the back of the hand of the fisherman. As such, this extra handle cannot be used if the fisherman wishes to continuously grip the rod itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,086 to Huynh describe a fishing rod with ergonomic handle that requires the handle be separately attached to the end of an existing fishing rod handle. This handle also will not allow the fisherman to use the existing elongated handle on the fishing rod.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.